bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Doug was Freya's ex-lover from one of her past lives. Because of his violence against her, the witch trapped him into a desert-like painting, where he stayed for eighty years, until he was released by the Shifter, ready to take his vengence on Freya. Physical appearance Doug is a young man in his late twenties or early thirties. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a beard. Due to his emprisonment in a desert for eighty years, his skin has taken a red burnt tone. Biography Proposing to Freya Doug was a witch around eighty years ago. He and Freya used to have some kind of a romantic relationship and he even wanted to marry her. However when he proposed to her, she laughted at him and rejected him. Angry, Doug lost his temper and beat Freya. Because of that, Freya locked him up inside a painting of a red desert, so that he would spend eternity burning.As mentioned in Pilot. Taking his revenge Eighty years later, Doug was freed from the painting hanging on a wall of the Beauchamp Manor by the Shifter. Sunburnt and dehydrated, he went after Freya in the Bent Elbow's ladies bathroom and attacked her. Though she could not remember him, Doug still desired to have his revenge and forced her into chanting the spell that would trap her inside the paiting, perfectly aware that killing her inside of it would end her cycle of rebirth forever.Season 1, Pilot. While inside the painting, Doug tied Freya to the bar and set it on fire to have her burn just as he did in the desert he was trapped in. However, Freya managed to free herself and hit Doug over the head with a statue. Taking his magical knife to carve her way out of the painting, she broke out and left him trapped behind. Unaware that Freya was already out, her sister Ingrid and her aunt Wendy "opened" the painting to free her, which later allowed Doug to return again. Doug attacked a young girl and stabbed her to get her car. He then set a trap for Freya in her house's bathroom; when she came into the room, he snuck behind her, pushed her into a full bathtube and then chanted a spell to freeze the water in it. But he was soon interrupted by Joanna and Wendy, who fought him off and locked him up again in another painting. His painting is then buried in Aunt Marilyn's grave.Season 1, Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.. Powers and abilities *'Spellcasting:' Doug is able to cast spells, like many Witches. However, he needed Freya to perform the opening of the painting, which might indicate he is only a minor witch. *'''Telekinesis: '''Doug has the ability to move objects with his mind as he demonstrated to hand himself a rope when he was stuck inside the painting. *Pyrokinesis (Possibly) Relationships Enemies *Freya Beauchamp: previously in love with her, she refused to marry him and laughed at him when he proposed. Angered, he beat her - which she didn't accept, and to punish him, trapped him into a painting. His hatred for her grew for eighty years inside of the painting. Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Freeing02.jpg S1E1-Freeing03.jpg S1E1-Doug01.jpg S1E1-Doug02.jpg S1E2-Doug01.jpg S1E2-Phone02.jpg S1E2-Doug02.jpg S1E2-Rescue08.jpg Notes *He is the series' first minor antagonist. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches